


Fortune

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Mentions of the rest of the crew and Quartet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: This takes place just after the crew is released from quarantine post-expedition, as their booty goes to auction, and told from Mikkel's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This serves as my contribution for the letter F in the alphabet challenge.

Torbjörn Västerström and Trond Andersen stood in the back of the auction room in Rønne. Mikkel Madsen had pulled a chair out of the back row and was sitting down next to them, arms crossed. The rumour of treasures brought back from the Silent World had brought out representatives from the wealthiest families in Bornholm. Or their lackeys, Mikkel thought sourly, looking at some of the grizzled faces in the room.

They were old farmers who had attended many an auction in their time, selling their produce, and were too old to help with the spring plowing, lambing or calving. The genuinely wealthy sponsored them to come have a few days in the capital, putting their skills to good use in faking out the competition to wrest away the prize articles. Mikkel had served in that capacity himself from time to time, and noted with satisfaction that some of the usual suspects were eyeing him up today. Mikkel would have the last laugh, though, he couldn't wait to see them get flustered when he didn't bid on _anything._

He would never admit to any of them that the only reason he was here was that he simply didn't have anything better to do.

Sigrun naturally had become restless during her time in quarantine, and headed back to Dalsnes on the first ship she could book. Mikkel knew he shouldn't be surprised by that.

More surprising was the fact that Reynir had a sister stationed in Rønne. Reynir had told him about his Dagrenning siblings with 'glamourous' jobs overseas, of course, but he hadn't made the connection with _her._ While she certainly had been cordial enough to Mikkel when she saw him at the quarantine facility, it was obvious she was stunned to recognise him too. He looked down at his scrubbed nails again and grimaced. That encounter could have gone better. What saved them both was her distraction and shock at noting the obvious difference in Reynir after his adventure. Reynir was staying with her while he was sorting out his identity and travel papers, and no doubt pondering his future. Mikkel wished him well, but did not realistically expect to see the young man again. He shook his head. Reynir's _sister,_ of all things.

Mikkel tried not to remember the last time he saw Tuuri, as Siv prepared her for the journey back to Mora. Siv had looked frightened, as though Tuuri was still infectious, even though the probability was vanishingly small. Siv and Taru were there to look after her, and to reunite her with her brother in Mora. Lalli of course accompanied her; Mikkel pitied the poor lad, remembering his bereft expression upon seeing the repaired Dalahästen on the platform, waiting for them to board. Emil stood by him, as naturally he would make the trip homeward as well; there was another person much changed by his experiences.

They were still so young. The remainder of their lives would be coloured by what they'd been through. Fortune favours the bold, went the old saying. Well, they'd all certainly been bold enough, it was time to see about that fortune. The auctioneer cleared his throat in preparation.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit cryptic, sure, but Mikkel isn't a man to blab out his secrets.


End file.
